Bella’s surprise
by edward6234
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married soon … Emmett wants to get to know his new sister better! … What will he do? 3 POV Bella, Edward, Emmett.


Bella's surprise notes

Title Bella's surprise

Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married soon … Emmett wants to get to know his new sister better! … What will he do? 3 POV Bella, Edward, Emmett.

Rating: T for safety.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Ch1 Kidnap Bella's POV

Emmett running into the room where Edward and I were sitting on the couch talking. He picked me up and throw me over his shoulder then he ran out the door??

"Emmett what are you doing?" Edward yelled after him as he followed us.

"I'm stealing Bella for the weekend!" He yelled back.

"For what?"

"Like Hell you are; Emmett come back here" Edward yelled, still chasing us.

"Chill bro, I'm not going to hurt her; but you always hog her. I want some time with my new sister!" Emmett said, dodging Edward's reaching hands. (Both of them ignoring me)

"Emmett tell me what you're doing please!?"

"I don't care if you spend time with Bella, but you're not doing _**this**_!" He was getting very angry now! I wonder why Emmett was wanting to spend time with me, its not like we could do that much together; as I'm still human and he isn't that careful. I was also getting worried; what could he be wanting to do that would cause Edward to get so angry about!??

"Emmett please tell me where we are going" he was half way into the woods by now. Edward still close behind.

"We are going **CAMPING **Bella!" He chuckled with excitement. I know it was a little over the top but I was still screaming and kicking anyway!

"Emmett Cullen put me DOWN, NO, **NO**, _**NO**__, NO _WAY I'm I going_! _Edward HELP!" Just as I screamed for Edward he reached out and lunged at Emmett. Tackling him to the ground and carefully pulling me from Emmett's locked arms. I clung to Edward for dear life. (Yes I hate camping and as a major klutz its safer to stay way, but with Emmett all WEEKEND it was bound to be _hell_.)

"Emmett what the Hell were you thinking, you know she _hates _camping! Give me one good reason not to break your arm right now!" Edward was scolding him while holding me close protectively. Soothing me. Emmett then jumped to his feet and glared at his brother.

"Hey it's not like I would let anything _hurt_ her, she would be safe!" he said defensively. Then he turned to me with those sad puppy dog eyes (curse those stupid dazzling vampire eyes!) "All I wanted was some time with my new sister before you took her away" he whined. "But you always hog her Edward" He then spat turning to glare at Edward again. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett there are a billion of things that you could do and you choose not only to go camping but try to _kidnap _her into doing so!!? Edward was calmer now. Ok I had to admit even without the puppy eyes, I felt bad. I had no idea Emmett would ever want to do _anything_ with _me!_ he really does think of me as a sister and for that I am glad. I hate feeling like I don't belong, like I won't be wanted! (Well other then in Edward's case.)

"It's ok Emmett, I understand and I'm sorry I never spend time with you. I never thought you would want too, but do we _have_ to go CAMPING?"

"But I have everything all set up and it will be FUN, besides we never really go camping as vampires and when he turns you, we won't have the chance PLEASE!" he was begging me and Edward, mostly to Edward because unless he let go I wasn't going anywhere. Edward and I sigh at the same time and Edward's protective hold on me relaxed into a slight hug.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to Love!" he whispers in my ear. But I knew it would hurt Emmett's feelings if I didn't and for such a **big** guy (I mean vampire) he could really _sulk_! Besides Emmett always had these crazy ideas and no one has been hurt yet ….. Right!??

"No Edward, I don't mind …. Really it might b….."

Emmett cut me off with one of his breath taking 'bear' hugs.

"OH thank you Sissy!!! …. You'll see we are going to have so much _FUN!!" _he squealed pushing Edward out of the way so he could hug me fully.

"Emmett if anything happens to her, I mean ANYTHING I will ….." Emmett cut him off as well.

"I know I know, you will brake my bones, kill me, or just make my Life a living Hell. I got it!! But relax she will be fine!!! He told him still hugging me tightly.

"Emm …. Can't ……BREATH?!"

"Oh … Sorry Sissy" Emmett apologized finally releasing me while Edward rolls his eyes again.

"You really don't have to go" Edward said wrapping me into a light hug. I sighed again. How would I survive a camping trip with Emmett alone and so far from Edward! Oh well if it makes Emmett happy?

"No, no this should be interesting. I'll go!"

* * *

Ch2 Camping Emmett's POV

That went better than I planned. YAY! Bella is coming camping and Edward isn't going to kill me, ha and I thought this would be hard! …. We made it to the camping site I had all ready and set up. I put her down as she started to look around.

"Emmett why did you bring _all_ this stuff?" she asked looking at the 3 tents, 4 sleeping bags, 5 coolers full of food and first aid kits and the big canopy I had up in case it rained. (which in forks was a lot!) Plus the fire wood and other camping supplies.

"Well I wasn't really sure of what all you would need and I wanted to be prepared for anything, so I asked Mike and he sold me all this stuff, down at his families store."

Her face fell white, she hates any of us sending money on her. But I, unlike Edward, didn't care if it bothered her or not; I was going to be ready for anything. We were going to have fun, no problems here!

"Ok fine ….. What do we do now?" she asked still not happy about my shopping.

"We camp silly, we make a fire, listen to nature and when it gets dark we watch the stars. They are so cool out here where you can see them better!"

We made a big fire, well mostly I made it. I made it really big while she complained about how I was going to start a wildfire. I had it under control, if it spread I was fast enough to put it out in seconds. So then we sat around the fire. She cooked some hot dogs and something called a hobo pie; while we talked and talked.

"So you really wanted to spend time with me? Why it can't be much fun being slowed down by a human?" she asked me sadly.

"are you kidding, none of them ever really want to go camping, besides you're my new sister and he'll be turning you soon so I thought I should get to know you a little better! Plus you're fun to have around Bella we all love you!"

She seemed to really like that, she was really smiling now playing with the logs in the fire with the long stick I found for her.

"So what are you going to do when I go to sleep, just sit here and play with the fire all night?" she asked shuttering at the thought. I had to chuckle, she's so cute.

"No, no I'll put it out while you sleep. Don't worry so much besides I will just sit and watch the stars. They are so cool! With vampire eyes you can almost see them really move and change."

"oh that sounds cool …. I can't wait to see things differently like that!" she said thoughtfully. I don't really understand what Edward is waiting for, Bella is more then ready for the vampire life style and to be perfectly honest she would be safer as a vampire; what with the werewolf friends, vampire attacks and her all around clumsy human self. None of us really had a choice in being changed but I don't think it's all that bad. I mean you get to be strong, fast, cool, and you can live forever with the one you love! That has to be a good point to this life ….. Right?!!

"Well" she yawned "I think I'm going to sleep now" she said standing up and hugging me on her way to bed "Oh and thank you Emmett I really am having a great time!" she sounded surprised. I chuckle again

"anytime Sis, if you ever want to do this again I would love to hang out anytime you want! Good night."

"Good night Emmett" she said grabbing a sleeping bag, climbing into the tent and zipping it up behind her. The rest of the weekend went just about the same we talked about all kinds of things, favorite books, movies, scary stories (mine were better Ha!) we also talked a little on the subject of her turning into a vampire and how that would truly make her a Cullen. To me, and almost everyone else she couldn't really be _more _of a part of the family but she was right it was the safer way.

"Good morning Emmett!" Bella called coming out of the tent. "This was surprisingly fun! I can't believe we are going home today!"

"Morning Sis, sleep well?"

She chuckled " Yes thanks Emmett. So what are we going to do today? Need help packing?" she asked always really to help.

"No I already packed everything but your sleeping stuff there"

She looked half asleep so I sat her in my chair and went to pack the rest of the camp site. Sure enough when I came back Bella was asleep in the huge red camping chair. Man humans can sleep for days on end if you let them! what a waist!!

* * *

Ch3 Happy ending Edward's POV

Emmett had kidnapped my Bella all weekend and today they are finally coming home! I really was missing Bella but mostly I was just worried sick! (Bella and the forest don't mix well) But I know that Emmett wouldn't really let anything happen to her for fear of me and Esme! I started tapping my fingers.

"Edward" She said calling my attention _'Give it a rest __**PLEASE **__she's fine really!' _Alice thought and groaned again for the 5th time this morning.

"Sorry I just really want her home!"

She didn't seem to happy that as soon as my fingers stopped my foot started. But I couldn't help it; all the thoughts racing throw my mind about what could happen to her and Alice's vision of Emmett _'planning' _to take Bella hunting; with real weapons. I think I have some reason to **freak** Thank you!

"Edward if you don't KNOCK THAT OFF I'll show you what else he was planning!" She threatened me for the 10th time/

"Oh why don't you just go find Jasper and leave me alone! Besides Emmett 'said' he would be back by _noon _and it is NOW **3:15 pm!" **

I was getting mad but really she didn't have to sit there with that smug little smile, waiting for _my _Bella to come home. If she thought she was taking Bella on a shopping trip soon she was sadly mistaken. I'm not going to let go of Bella ever again once she gets back. Which I hope is SOON!! Then Alice suddenly started jumping up and down, again and again. She thought I was annoying. Jeez!

"They're home, they're home, They're home" She chanted in between jumps. But she was right I could hear Emmett now.

'_Oh man, Dude I'm soooooooo sorry I know I'm late but she's fine really! She just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. You're right she's cute when she sleeps!'_ he thought to me as he ran towards the house.

"Oh man she's still asleep! Man how do you have any fun when Bella sleeps all the time" Alice whined. Stopping her jumps.

"Shhh! Don't wake her, Baby! You weren't taking her anyway!"

She stuck her tongue at me. Emmett walked in caring _My_ beautiful sleeping Bella in his arms. I ran over to him and gently took her from him.

"Thank you!"

Then I ran up stairs to my room and laid her on the bed; laying there with her, I covered her. As she slept I started wishing I could hear her thoughts. I always wish to hear hers more than any other but she preferred it this way. She would whisper my name and tell me she loved me while she slept each time I would smile more and more. I would gently play with her hair and lightly touch her beautiful face. She is so beautiful my little Bella, my love, my life, my world, and my wife!

"Edward?!" She asked rolling over to face me as she finally woke.

"Yes Love, I'm right here!"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. As she woke she cuddled closer to me still. I chuckled, it seems close was never close enough. (Not that I ever minded having her closer)

"I'm glad you're HOME Bella! Did you at least have any fun Love?"

"I was really having a great time! I had no idea Emmett really thought of me that way. Like a real sister!" she said with true excitement. She could never understand how any of us could love her so much. I smiled down at her. Yes my whole family loves Bella, apart from Rosalie but she's only jealous and hopefully that will change and in time she may get over that.

"Edward, Alice told me the flowers would be arriving soon …. How bad is this _**really**_going to be?!! She asked me worriedly. I chuckled.

"Don't worry Love she has promised NOT to go all 'Alice' for you!"

She seemed to relax some what at me reassurance. Ok, ok, so she isn't my wife YET, but the day is here and I might as well start at least thinking that way right?!! …… Yeah if she heard that she would probably freak but I like it, it sounds …. Right! However there are some things about the coming days I was not happy about, the part where she wants me to kill her won't be pleasant. (Ha that's a major understatement!) but while having her be mine forever, maybe I will find some way to make that up to her by then? Maybe then she will finally believe me when I say that she belongs with me, I chuckle (too low and soft for her to hear or even feel) that's not likely to happen though.

"I love you Edward!" she told me braking throw my deep thoughts.

"And I love you Bella! Now and _FOREVER!!!"_

_THE END! _


End file.
